chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago Med (Season 3)
'Chicago Med season 3''' premiered on November 21, 2017 and concluded on May 15, 2018 on NBC. From Emmy Award-winning executive producer Dick Wolf (the "Law & Order" and "Chicago" brands), "Chicago Med" is an emotional thrill ride through the day-to-day chaos of the city's newest state-of-the-art trauma center and into the lives of the courageous doctors, nurses and staff who hold it all together. Dr. Will Halstead (Nick Gehlfuss) has to balance the stress as the ER's supervising Attending Physician while exploring a budding romance with Dr. Natalie Manning (Torrey DeVitto), emergency pediatrics resident. Rising star heart surgeon Dr. Connor Rhodes' (Colin Donnell) skills are put to the test with the arrival of a new, highly competitive Cardiothoracic Fellow, Dr. Ava Bekker (Norma Kuhling). Dr. Daniel Charles (Oliver Platt) recovers from both the physical and psychological injuries from being shot, but still remains the Sherlock Holmes of psychiatry. Dr. Sarah Reese (Rachel DiPillo) continues her psychiatry residency under Dr. Charles, despite new reservations in the wake of her mentor's assault. Former Navy flight surgeon Dr. Ethan Choi (Brian Tee) brings his battlefield skills to the front lines of Chicago's busiest ER, the go-to place for victim's of the city's gun violence. Sharon Goodwin (S. Epatha Merkerson), the venerable head of Chicago Med, balances the pressure of keeping the city's largest hospital afloat while maintaining an atmosphere of quality care and compassion. April Sexton (Yaya DaCosta) is a smart, bold and intuitive ER nurse navigating the hospital politics of dating a doctor and co-worker. Maggie Lockwood (Marlyne Barrett) is the confident charge nurse and the eyes, ears and brain of the emergency department. Joining the team this season is rival Dr. Ava Bekker, a perennial thorn in the side of Dr. Rhodes while his girlfriend and epidemiologist Robin Charles (guest star Mekia Cox) recovers from her rare illness. April's ambitious brother Noah Sexton (guest star Roland Buck III) joins the ER as its newest physician. Together, they will confront Chicago's most critical medical cases and challenging ethical dilemmas with courage, compassion and state-of-the-art treatment. Inspired by ripped-from-the-headlines cases, "Chicago Med" will weave cutting-edge medicine with the personal drama that comes with working in such a high-intensity environment. Through it all, familiar faces from "Chicago Fire," and "Chicago P.D" will intertwine with Chicago's finest medical heroes. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Crossover Guest Stars * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (1) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (3) * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann (2) * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz (1) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (5) * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky (2) * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton (13) * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl (11) * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick (11) * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham (11) * James Vincent Meredith as Barry Vaughn (8) * Michel Gill as Robert Haywood (8) * Arden Cho as Emily Choi (7) * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams (6) * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles (5) * Emma Duncan as Doctor Maia Frisch (4) * D.W. Moffett as Cornelius Rhodes (3) * Callie Johnson as Joanna Harris (2) * Dexter Zollicoffer as Henry Lee (2) * Chloe Csengery as Laura (2) * Sarah Loveland as Marcy Cronin (2) * Shane Kenyon as Todd Cronin (2) * Greg Alan Williams as Bert Goodwin (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson (15) * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney (14) * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris (14) * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole (10) * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson (7) * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah (6) * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar (6) * C. Anthony Jackson as Security Guard Earl (4) * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond (4) * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston (4) * Sophie Thatcher as Debra McCormick (4) * Puja Mohindra as Doctor Heather Singh (4) * Tosin Morohunfola as Doctor Allan Vorspan (3) * Patricia Kane as Nurse Sandra Kent (3) * Ari Morgan as Owen Jeffrey Manning (3) * Birgundi Baker as Kiki (3) * Gail Shapiro as Nurse Belinda Hughes (3) * Stephen Eugene Walker as Doctor Edwin Krasny (3) * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout (2) * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett (2) * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi (2) * Laura Berner Taylor as Paramedic Isla Hacket (2) * James Earl Jones II as Doctor Lynn Ray (2) * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado (2) * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma (2) * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan (2) * Kamal Hans as Doctor Choudry (2) * Jeff Dumas as Perfusionist Roy Bellino (2) * David Parkes as Barry Lindheim (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Med seasons